Charmy X Cream
by Inazumasonic
Summary: Una sensación extraña...¿será un sentimiento nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que me ha pedido Cristy-Chan ^^(por cierto te dedico la historia XD)**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**(los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una pequeña caseta tres "detectives" se relajaban cada uno a su manera.

Un gran cocodrilo escuchaba música a través de su auriculares, de mientras al otro lado de la caseta un camaleón lila apoyaba su espalda en la pared, estaba con los ojos cerrados y ni hablaba ni tampoco se movía. Entre tanto un pequeño niño abeja miraba por la ventana , estaba absorto en su mundo y a la vez ,muy tranquilo, algo raro en él ya que siempre había sido muy nervioso y nunca se estaba quieto.

-¡ey! Charmy- le llamo Vector, pero el pequeño del grupo no reacciono-¡Charmy!-pero este no le hacía caso alguno, seguía mirando por la ventana. El cocodrilo ya enfadado se acerco a él y le grito al oído-¡CHARMY!

-¡aaah!-exclamo Chramy a la vez que se caía al suelo del susto-¿¡que quieres!

-"por fin reacciono"-pensó el jefe del Team Chaotix- te toca hacer guardia por si alguien nos necesita, así que vamos vete a patrullar-le ordeno-

-¡jooooo! Pero yo no quiero ir-dijo con fastidio-

-me da igual vas a ir si o si...

-¡que no quiero!

-¡que me da igual!

-¡no voy a ir!

-¡si vas a ir!

-¡no!

-¡si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

Después de un larga disputa con su compañero, Charmy acepto hacer patrulla a cambio de que Vector le diera helado después.

Una vez que el chico abeja se fue...

-maldito niño...¡ahora le voy a tener que comprar helado!...y con el presupuesto tan bajo que tenemos...-se quejo-

-es tu culpa por seguirle la corriente-dijo Espio que hasta entonces no había articulado ni una palabra-

-¡bah! ¡da igual! Por lo menos no estará aquí molestando...

-¿molestando? Pero si hace mucho tiempo que no se mete en ningún lió...-le contesto el camaleón-

-pues ahora que lo dices...es cierto...esta últimamente muy metido en su mundo...

-quizás tenga algo rondandole la cabeza...

-bueno...no te preocupes seguro que es alguna fase del crecimiento-opino Vector despreocupado y sonriendo-

-ya lo que tu digas...-dijo Espio no muy convencido-

De mientras Charmy volaba en busca de alguien que necesitara los servicios del Team Chaotix, aunque no se encontró a nadie.

-fuuuf...¡que aburrimiento!-grito- me voy de aquí...

Y dicho esto puso rumbo hacía un pequeño prado, sabia que ella se encontraría allí y ya que no había nadie que necesitara su ayuda..¿por que no verla?...ademas él no sabia muy bien porque, pero llevaba mucho tiempo pensando solo en ella, intentaba sacarla de su cabeza pero era imposible le sucedía algo raro, y ademas cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él se ponía muy nervioso.

-tengo que averiguar que me sucede...-se dijo a si mismo-

**CONTINUARA...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno es que como tengo varios finales para este fic he pensado en dejarlo aquí y cuando me aclare pues ya poner el final (con lo indecisa que yo soy vamos buenos ¬¬Uuu)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aspiro profundamente el aroma de las flores que tenia en su mano. Le encantaba ese olor era tan dulce y relajante. Se sentó sobre el suave pasto que estaba adornado por hermosas y delicadas flores de todos los tipos y colores. Luego cogió con delicadeza una flor y empezó a hacer uno de esos collares de flores que le encantaban.

_-"le gustara el collar"-_pensó la pequeña conejita de color crema-

De repente escucho tras de sí el zumbido de unas alas, al girarse no vio a nadie así que no le tomo importancia y siguió a lo suyo. Cuando volteo para volver a su posición anterior se topo cara a cara con un rostro muy conocido.

-¡ah!-grito sorprendida Cream-

-¡ah!-grito el pequeño niño abeja que se asusto del grito que emitió su amiga- no grites así que me asustas...

-¡pues no me des esos sustos, Charmy!-se quejo-

Charmy al principio no entedio nada, el único que había hecho era saludarla, ¿que tenia eso de malo? ¿es que acaso le daba miedo un simple saludo amistoso?

-¿te asusta que te saluden?-pregunto el ingenuo niño-

-¿qué? No, eso no me asusta. Lo que me asusta es que aparezcas de golpe y de la nada...-contesto la dulce niña-

Y al fin Charmy lo entendió. La verdad es que su entrada al lugar había sido demasiado discreta. Era raro en él entrar allí tan sigilosamente, normalmente iba dando "el cante" en todos los lugares a los que iba.

-¡ups! Lo siento. Tienes razón jeje-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca-

Cream sonrió y volvió a su tarea inicial: el collar de flores. Charmy de mientras la observo con curiosidad.

-¿que haces?-pregunto curioso Charmy

-un collar de flores...

-aaaah...¿y para quien es?

-pues para una persona...

-¿un amigo?

-bueno...si un amigo...muy especial-dijo algo sonrojada-

-¿especial? ¿Es que es el chico que te gusta?-pregunto inocentemente-

-si...digo..esto..¡no!-dijo tartamudeado muy sonrojada mientras su amiguito la observaba algo confuso. La pequeña coneja dio un largo suspiro-¿como lo has sabido?

-veras es que Vector siempre dice que cuando una chica dice que un chico es especial es que le gusta...

-vaya parece que tu amigo Vector sabe mucho de chicas...

-tu crees...-dijo pensado en su amigo-me da a mi que no -.-

La conejita soltó una risita divertida por el comentario del niño abeja.

-Oye...¿y quien es el chico?-pregunto con cierto tono celoso-

-eh...esto...-dijo sonrojada y mirado al suelo- un día de estos te lo diré.

-jooooo ¿y por que no ahora?-dijo con fastidio

-porque...esto...¡mira el sol esta a punto de ponerse!-dijo intentando cambiar de tema-me tengo que ir, a mi mama no le gusta que llegue tarde...

-¿eh? ¡ah! Vale...-dijo Charmy. La verdad es que el quería estar mas tiempo junto a ella-pero antes de que te vayas ¿me vas a decir quien te gusta?-al parecer al chico no se le había olvidado la pregunta-

Cream sonrió dulcemente y le puso el collar de flores que estaba haciendo a Charmy.

-te lo diré otro día-dijo la pequeña coneja antes de dar media vuelta y poner rumbo a su hogar-

Cuando Cream se alejo el pequeño niño abeja miro hacia el cielo y luego se pregunto a si mismo _"¿quien sera...?_ Luego recordó la sonrisa de Cream y se sonrojo "_Bueno sea quien sea tiene mucha suerte, que envidia me da ese chico" _pensó mientras volaba fuera de la pradera.

De lo que el pequeño Charmy no se había dado cuenta era de que el collar que había hecho Cream al "chico especial", era el que varios minutos antes la pequeña coneja le había regalado a él.

**FIN**


End file.
